Optoelectronic devices such as, e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs) frequently comprise converter carrier layers such as, e.g., a casting compound with a converter material. Converter materials convert the radiation emitted by a radiation source into radiation having a changed, e.g., longer, wavelength. Heat is produced in addition to the emitted changed radiation. Conventional converter carrier layers have inadequate heat dissipation of the heat produced by the converter material. This produces a heat build-up in the converter carrier layers which leads to a reduction in the luminosity and to a change in the chromaticity coordinate and to premature failure of the LED. Particularly in the case of LEDs with a high energy efficiency (up to 150 Im/W) and a high target light yield, the heat cannot be dissipated efficiently enough by conventional converter carrier layers. In particular, to promote the use of LEDs as a standard illuminant, it is necessary for the LEDs to have a high energy efficiency.
Therefore, it could be helpful to provide an optoelectronic device comprising a converter carrier layer having improved thermal conductivity.